


Fevers Are No Fun!

by Unknown_Art



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Art/pseuds/Unknown_Art
Summary: Thomas gets sick, and the sides try to help him, but their sick as well and chaos ensues!
Kudos: 45





	Fevers Are No Fun!

Logan placed his hand against Thomas's forehead and stated "You have a body temperature of exactly 102.5 degrees Fahrenheit or precisely 39.16667 degrees Celsius. You know what that means-"

"It means you're going to die today." Virgil stated.

Thomas's heart practically stopped. Die? The young man was far too young to die! He had so much stuff he wanted to do with his life! Like binge watch all of Disney's animated movies for the seventh time this month! Or try that new Chinese restaurant that open down the street! But worse of all imagine all the great (and terrible) musicals he would miss if he died! It would be absolutely horrible if he died now!

The young man's eyes began to swell up, "It can't be true, right Logan? I'm not really going to die today am I?"

Seeing the man attempt to choke back his tears the logical side frantically tried to calm his fears, "No it's not!"It means you have a fever!"

"But he could still die today," Virgil argued.

 _You're really not helping our situation, right now Virgil!_ Logan internally yelled.

"Well yes, he technically could," the nerd conceded since Virgil was technically factually correct, "We all have an extremely small chance of dying at any moment in our lives, but Thomas has no higher chance of dying than any other day of his life."

The sides arguing about Thomas's fragility of life and how anyone can die at any given moment really wasn't helping his fever get any better. If anything the constant fear of death made him feel worse than when he woke up this morning.

"I feel awful," Thomas mumbled out before he snuggled back under the sheets in an attempt to distract him from the impending fear of death.

For a few moments Thomas laid their peaceful, and he thought he'd be able to sink right back to sleep and sleep the pain away. But just as he was about to shut his eyes and succumb to his tiredness, his bedroom door was slammed wide open and Patton ran in yelling "Don't worry kiddo, you're dad's here to take care of you!"

The fatherly side rushed over to Thomas's bedside with a piping hot bowl of chicken soup and water in his hands. Patton placed the soup and water on Thomas's nightstand, so he could help his sick son sit up straight to eat his food.

Patton lifted Thomas up and laid his back against the head board of the bed. At one point Patton had started talking to Thomas, but the sick man couldn't focus on a word he said. His head currently felt like it was a piñata that was being swung at by a child who had been starving for 8 days straight and the candy was the first source of food they've found. Really all Thomas could do was focus on the pain, until he heard a familiar voice talk to him in his head. It was Logan.

_Your head is pounding out of control Thomas, you can't concentrate properly right now. I gonna to give you advice on how to sooth the pain, you must promise to listen to me or other wise you'll only make it worse._

_Okay_ , Thomas replied internally, _What do I do?_

_You need to close your eyes, and focus solely on breathing. It won't eliminate your headache, but It'll help reduce stress from it._

The ex-vine guy shut his eyes shut and felt his chest rise up and down with each breath he took. He stayed like that for a couple minutes until the pain subsided and he felt two different hands placed on him. One hand was cold and the sleeve of the owner's hoodie scratched against his arm. The hand held on tight, worried that if they let go Thomas would break into a million pieces. He could tell that hand belonged to Virgil. In contrast the other hand was warm and reminded Thomas of when his parents held his hand when he was little. It was very clear that this was Patton's hand.

After the headache was gone Thomas raised his eyelids and finally took a good look at the other sides. Patton was standing at his bedside with a small grin on his face in an attempt to cheer him up. While Virgil had already retracted his hand from Thomas and tried to look elsewhere. He didn't seem able to look Thomas in the eyes after worrying about him. Almost as if he was embarrassed for caring for him. Logan on the other hand was isolated from the three of them as he stood at the opposite end of the room.

Confused on why the third side was so far away, Thomas asked "Aren't you going to come over here Logan?"

"Oh, well I just assumed you had everyone over there already. That you didn't need me." Logan stated while fixing his glasses in an attempt to look like he was busy.

"We always need you Logan." the man said in his tired state.

For a moment the logical side's blushed a bright red at the sudden appreciation towards him, but it quickly went away as fast as it came.

"Yeah Lo! Come over and we can eat soup I made!" Patton yelled despite being less than 10 ft away from Logan.

"But you only brought one bow-" Thomas began to say before suddenly they all had bowls of soup in their hands.

"In the mind scape we can summon a bunch of things," Virgil reminded Thomas,"Don't you remember how Roman summoned a script and made us sing that stupid parody Christmas song that one year?"

Before Thomas got a chance to answer a second person of the day busted into his bedroom, except this time through his window rather than his door.

"Did someone say songs?" The dramatic side excitedly asked as he stood in front of a pile of glass shards that he created when he jumped through the window.

Before anyone got a chance to answer, Roman let out an audible gasp as he saw the scene in front of him "You guys are having the magic healing soup without me?"

"It's chicken soup Roman," Logan corrected.

"It's obviously magic healing soup! I've used it in battle when I've gotten injuries before and it healed me completely! Patton obviously puts some kind of magic in it! Everyone knows that! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one of the group?" Roman replied.

Patton whispered to Thomas "You wanna know what my magic ingredient is?"

Thomas had a good feeling he knew what it was but decided to humor Patton anyway "What is it?"

"It's love!" The fatherly side whisper as he summoned another bowl of magical healing soup for Roman.

The actor picked up his spoon and dipped it into the bowl and began to say "This look great-" when he cut himself off by letting out a loud "AAAAAHHCCCCHHHOOO!"

A powerful sneeze came deep from within the prince. The sneeze was so powerful that it blew the entire soup out of his bowl and poor Virgil ended up being the victim of the sneeze's destruction. Noodles landed in the edgy man's hair and hoodie, soup poured off his face, and his black concealer ran down his face similar to one of those monsters in horror movies who had blood running down from their eyes. If looks could kill, Virgil would not only have killed Roman, he would've started a damn massacre.

Too busy with his current sneeze attack the creative side was having, he did not notice Virgil's death stare and how he was trying to restrain himself from murdering Roman on the spot. Luckily this time the prince managed to block his nose with his sleeve to prevent anyone else becoming a victim of his viscous snot.

"I think you need this" Logan said while offering a red handkerchief with a big R written in cursive on it.

The actor greatly accepted the gift from the nerd and being the overly dramatic person he was he sneezed passionately into the handkerchief. And everyone else just kinda sat there and watched in awe of the scene before them. They had never been so emotionally moved before by watching a man sneeze (or in Thomas's case watching himself sneeze).

Finally breaking out of his weird trance he had had on watching his creative side sneeze, Thomas asked "So wait does this mean you're sick too Roman?"

"Of course, if you're sick we all are sick," Roman stated while gripping onto his snot filled handkerchief.

"Is that true?" Thomas asked the other sides.

"Since we are literally the sides of you it would only make logical sense for us to be sick as well, if you were sick." Logan explained.

"Shouldn't you all be resting as well then?" Thomas inquired.

"Yes, but it's my job as your father to to take care of you even when I'm sick," Patton replied.

Patton picked up the soup resting on the nightstand and held up a spoonful of soup towards Thomas and said "Now why don't you open your mouth wide for daddy so I can feed you this- AAAAHHHCCCcCHHOO!"

At the sound of another side sneezing everyone tried to avoid what Roman did to Virgil and hid behind something. Thomas pulled the covers over him to shield the snot from attacking him. Virgil quickly zipped his hoodie, Roman summoned a shield infront of him, and Logan dove to the ground behind Thomas's bed.

When the sound of sneezing cease to exist everyone carefully crawled out from their barriers and saw a crying Patton stand with a bowl full of soup and snot in his hands. While Remus had an arm around him and asked "What's wrong daddy~?"

"I got snot in Thomas's soup that was supposed to help in feel better," Patton choked out between tears.

"Snot? That's stuff is like candy! If anything it would make you soup taste ten times better!" Remus explained.

Horrified Virgil asked "Why do you think snot taste like candy?"

"Because I've tried it before and it totally does," Remus replied as he picked a booger out of his nose and held it up in the air.

"For the love of PEMDAS Remus! Don't eat the booger!" Logan cried out before Remus dropped the booger into his mouth and ate it like a delicious piece of candy.

Everyone's face turn several shades of green, if they weren't sick enough before they surely were disgusted by the thing they just witnessed.

"I've seen to much, I need to lie down. I've had a long day," Virgil said. Despite it only being twenty minutes since Thomas woke up.

"Me too, I don't think I'm up for any adventuring today." Roman added on.

The logical side pulled out his own handkerchief and blowed his nose into it "I think it would be optimal for us and Thomas if we all took the rest of the day to rest."

"Yeah, I guess so," Patton replied to Logan.

"Well you better go back to sleep kiddo and get so rest so you can feel all better later!" Patton turned to say to Thomas.

The sick man nodded his head and snuggled under his sheets and the last thing he heard before he feel asleep was "Goodnight," from the rest of the sides.

......

A few hours later Thomas woke up and he felt a lot better, he shoved the covers off him and got up out of the bed for the first time to day other than the times he had to pee or what I like to call exporting the cargo. He looked around his rooms and spotted a note sitting on his nightstand. He opened the note and read what's inside

Dear Thomas,

If you're reading this note ( _your probably dead. Stop scaring him Virgil!)_ you must feel a bit better. The rest of us have already got all our rest and our feeling better already. If you feel well enough, you can head down to the kitchen and Deceit has already prepared food for you. Apparently he's been so busy cooking all day; he didn't have a chance to visit you earlier. You may be thinking, shouldn't he be able to cook quicker since he has six arms? And I'll follow you up with another question, haven't you ever tried to focus on six things at once? That shit is practically impossible man. He almost burned downed the house a couple of times while cooking, so he had to keep a fire extinguisher in one set of his hands in case he started another one. He went through a lot of hard work to make you this meal because he cared about you, so thank him when you get down here. Ok?

Sincerely,  
The Sides


End file.
